As shown in FIG. 1, a use of conventional drip bottle 10 is illustrated. The needle 12 for inserting into a bottle is inserted into the soft plug in a drip bottle 10 for transferring the nutrient solution in the bottle. A regulator 13 for controlling the output flow of the nutrient solution is installed at a proper place on the liquid transferring tube 11 so as to supplement the required nutrient to a patient with a proper amount. However, in the simple structure, once the nutrient solution in the drip bottle 10 is exhausted without being supplemented in time. Then, it is possible that the patient will be hurt. Moreover, once air is possible flow into the blood vessel, the life of the patient will be threatened.